Cause it's you and me
by Harry potter nerd17
Summary: Every thing perfect for Teddy.He as the perfect girl and quidditch is going great, but one simple tutor changes everything.Can Teddy get it back to normal or has he lost Victoire forever. 1st fan fic!
1. Chapter 1: the perfect girl

Cause it's you and me

Chapter one: the perfect girl

She shivered as the cold wind blew. I quickly pulled off my coat and slung it over her shoulders. She smiled up at me showing me her white smile. Victoire was the most perfect girl i ever meet. Her blonde hair was always neatly comb and her green eyes sparkled. The most perfect thing about her is that she was mine and I would never do anything to mess that up.

"You always know what to do" she said. "now let's go inside before we catch a cold" i smiled down at her."Race you!" she said and ran off.

"Hey no fair!" i shouted and started chasing after her. Man she fast! I said to myself. Once I got back inside the warm corridors of Hogwarts, I was out of breath. She was on our bench. (every couple got their own bench)she was smiling at me.

"Wimp" she said as I sat next to her.

"Hey you got a head start!!" I replied she just laughed and put her head down on my shoulder.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy what would I do without you?" she ask. I look down at her. The thought of not having her scared I shrugged. She gave me a friendly slug on the shoulder. "i love you" she said. My heart stopped. Most man would drop dead if a girl said that to them, but not me I loved her so much.

"I love you too" I replied. I put my arm around her. She cuddled up to me and fell asleep."I love you Victoire"

"You really said it, you're a brave man!!" one of my best friend, Aiden asked.

"Aiden stop asking him. He already answer you already. And why are you so surprise they been going out since the beginning of the year. And they said it before. I don't get why you guys make a big deal about" She said.

"Where is Victoire anyway?" I asked stuffing my mouth with more food.

"That is disgusting. Why do you guys eat like that" she gagged.

"sorry. I'm starving. Last night I had to carry Victoire upstairs to the girls dormitory because she fell asleep on my shoulder, so I missed dinner. And I'm not nearly as bad as Aiden" We both look over at Aiden. His cheeks were over flowed with food and he just kept stuffing them.

"There she is" Dakota said. I looked at the door way. Victoire was walking towards him smiling as big as ever. That was another good thing about her. She was always smiling. "Teddy you're drooling" Dakota said.

"No I'm not" I said, but just in case i whipped my mouth. Victoire came over and sat down next to me. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "What took you so long?" I asked passing her the basket of muffins. She took one.

"I had to look for my text book. I let Dakota borrow it and of course she lost it" She replied. Dakota gave her a cheesy smile.

"I still can't believe you girls are twins" Aiden said. I couldn't believe they were twins either. Dakota was a red head with blues eyes and couldn't care less about her grades. While Victoire was a blonde, with green eyes, and was the smartest girl at Hogwarts. One thing that made them the same was quidditch. They were both an outstanding quidditch player. After every one was done eating,we all started to head to class.

"Bye" i said after a good bye kiss.

" Ugh don't make me barf" Aiden said. Dakota elbowed him in the gut. Victoire and I both laughed.

"Well better get to class. Who knows how Professor Quinn will act if we are not there." I said. Professor Quinn was the crazy defense against the arts teacher. No one knows how he became a teacher. He still believed Voldemort was out there and was plotting to kidnapped him. Every time a student was late he start screaming "he-who-must-not be-name is back!!!!"

"Ok see you soon" She said. She joined Dakota and they both started walking to where they 5th year classes were. They were 2 years younger than Aiden and I and let me tell you , it stinks.

"Teddy? Teddy are you coming to class or are you just going to stand there and dream about Victoire."Aiden said. I punched his shoulder. "if you and Dakota won't stop punching me I will...." he stopped. He knew he couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2 :No!

Chapter 2: No!!

My heart was racing. What do I do! I can't just say no. She needs a tutor how can I just say no. I look over at Aiden for advice. He was nodding his a no. I took a deep breath. How hard could it be? It just a simple word, no. I turn back to Demi. She had some sort of puppy dog face. It wasn't very attractive, but it was working . Ahhh! I mean I have a girl friend and I'll bet she wouldn't be too happy if I was alone with Demi. It would look like I date. Ok ok here it goes.

"Um Demi" NO NO NO! I screamed in my head. Come on Teddy you can do it."Yeah I guess I could tutor" Aiden smacked his head. That wasn't a no. Why can't I say no!

"Great! Tonight? In the common room?"She asked. Getting a little bit closer to me. I backed up.

"Um sure," I responded. She smiled at me. I gave a weak smile back.

"Thanks, see you tonight" she raced off. I just stared after her.

"Victoire is going to kill me" I said. Aiden came up to me and stared at the door way with me.

"Yep" he answered. I looked down at him.

"Thanks that helps a lot." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes

****

"You are going on a date with Demi?!" Dakota yelled punching me in the shoulder.

"No. It just a tutor" I responded rubbing my now aching shoulder.

"We'll let see you are going to be alone with her and you're going to be studying," she did finger quotations on the word studying " It sure sounds like a date" Dakota said punching me again.

"Dakota stop! I think it's fine that teddy is going to tutor her. I trust him" Victoire said. Everyone 's jaw dropped, including mine. The food in Aiden mouth, which was a lot, felled out.

"You do?" Dakota questioned.

"Yeah he's my boy friend and I trust him " she said. Man I have the perfect girl friend. I wish I can do something that didn't make it seem so like a date. I mean I don't even know why Demi asked me to tutor her. I'm not nearly as smart as Victoire. Wait that it!

"What if I told her that you are going to help tutor her. We can say that it would be good practice for you so you're going to be tutoring me, Demi, Dakota, and Aiden." I said. Dakota spit all the water she had her mouth.

"Whoa whoa why are me and Aiden being pulled into this . I don't even studying when I suppose to, why would i do it now?" She asked.

"Come on please for me" I said doing the puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes. I sighed. "for Victoire" I said.

"Fine. With all these people we probably not even going to study any way." She said. When everyone was done, we walk back to the common room.

"Here she comes remember what we are going to say" I whispered.

"When you say 'we' don't you mean you" Dakota said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, um hey Teddy. Didn't you remember we have a tutoring session." Demi asked as she walked in.

"Um yeah. I asked Victoire to help me. It will be good practice for her, for her test. "I said a little shaky. Please work. Please believe it.

"Oh ok um great, so let's get started?" she said sitting down.

"I'm out" Dakota said. Victoire pulled her back down. "Fine" Victoire started going off about defense against the darks, but I wasn't listening. I was still thinking of the fact that Victoire trusted me to be alone with another girl. Would i trust her with another guy?

"Teddy is that ok with you?" Victoire asked. I shook my head back to reality.

"Um sorry what?" i asked. Dakota rolled her eyes.

"Professor kirt asked for Dakota and I to meet him in his office. Could you take over?" Victoire asked.

"um Yeah sure ok" I answered. I didn't really want to be alone with Demi, but i couldn't say no if a teacher wanted them, and Aiden was here. Of course Aiden looked like he was day dreaming, so he was physically here.

"Thanks" Victoire smiled, gave me a kiss and left with Dakota. Everyone was quiet for a while. Aiden notice the silence and that Dakota and Victoire left and snapped back to reality.

"So um, yeah well I'm needed," Aiden looked around to find somewhere to go. "um over there" he said pointing to the most randomness spot. Before I could say or do anything, he got up and ran off. Dang it. So what do i do now? I asked myself. Well I guess the only thing to do is tutor.

" So where were we?" I asked because I wasn't paying attention before.

"actually I was thinking if we took a break. What about we just talk, " She said. Oh great. If it wasn't bad enough I was alone with her now we have to talk about her personal life.

"Sure what to do you want to talk about?" I ask feeling very uncomfortable. She thought about it for a while then finally gave me answer which made me even more uncomfortable.

"What about we talk about you" ME!!?? Why would she want to talk about me ?

This girl is creepy.

"Me? Um ok what do you want to know?" I asked. I really, really wanted to just leave.

"I don't know tell me about you family" Once said I could tell she wanted to take it back. Everyone in the school knew my parents died when I was a baby. I got use to people asking about them and it didn't hurt much to talk about them, but it just wasn't something i enjoyed be brought up.

"I live with my god father family sometimes and sometimes my uncles " I did finger quotations around uncles. Ron, Bill, Charlie, and George weren't really my uncles but that's what I've always called them. Demi must have thought that the finger quotations were funny because she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Your funny" She said. I didn't believe they were that funny but i didn't want to hurt her feeling.

"Thanks. Well we better start studying." I said. She sighed and picked up her texted book, but then dropped it quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh just a paper cut."She respond. Her finger started bleeding really bad.

"Oh i have some band aids in my bag." I know it sounds weird, but sometimes when Dakota gets really mad at Aiden she scratches, so he told me carry around band- aids. When i turned around Demi was right in my face. Lips puckered. When her lips touch mine, it was the most _DISGUSTING _thing ever. I quickly pushed her off. Then the worst thing ever happened.

"Teddy?" I never thought of the day that I would be terrified to hear Victoire voice. I turned to look at her. She had the saddest look on her face.

"Victoire! It wasn't me!"I said panicky. No! No! This can't be happening. It just dream. I hit my head or I hit my head on something and I 'm in a coma having a nightmare. This can't be real. I won't believe it.

"I trusted you" Her eyes were filling up with tears. I could tell she didn't want to believe as much as I did

"Victoire, please, I'm sorry but it, " Before I could finish my sentence ,She off into the girl dormitory. I looked over at Dakota. She had the scary look on her face, but that was the scariest part. She had a book. "Dakota, please listen,"

"what?" she go closer to me with her finger behind her ear like she couldn't hear.

"Dakota please you have to understand "She got closer and closer. Still with her finger to her ear. She took a few more steps until she was right in front of me .

"Can you repeat that?" She asked. I was terrified to answer, I was also terrified to not.

"please" I squeaked. She started pounding me with her book. And man can she hit.

"Dakota. It wasn't me. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me! Please! "I yelled. She started pounding me harder.

"you- liar-how-dare-you-do-this-to-my-sister "She said between hits. Demi Finally got the courage to try to pull her off, but it didn't work. Instead she Dakota turned around and stared hitting her.

"You-are-the most" I would have let Dakota hit her longer. Demi is the one that got me into this mess, but i decided it wasn't right, so I grab the book away from her. She gave a huffed grabbed the book and walk into the girls dormitory. This wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Why?! Why was this happening to me?! I turn to Demi who was sitting on the couch not making eye contact with me. Everything I was thinking was spilling out of my mouth.

" This is all your fault! Why did you kiss me?! You knew i have a girl friend. Well had a girlfriend. Why!!!!!What were you thinking?!Thanks a lot, are you happy now? Is this what you had plan the whole time!!??"I yelled. I could hear foots steps that meant that I was being listen to. But I didn't care. I was so mad! Demi was crying by now. I couldn't have car less. She made me loose Victoire and I wanted her to pay. Then Aiden came in.

"What I miss?" He asked. Demi ran off crying. I started throwing my papers. "Wow . The things you miss when you go to the bathroom."

"If I wasn't so mad I would laugh" I respond.

After I told Aiden the story, I punch my pillow so hard. Tears just kept rolling down my face. I haven't cried in a long time. Aiden kept silent. I didn't expect anything else. Aiden was the comforting type. "Why did this have to happen?" I asked myself aloud. I just kept asking myself that. It was bugging me. "I'm going to go see her." I said getting out of my bed and searching through my trunk.

" I don't think she in there" Aiden said. I wanted to hit him but I focus on what I was looking for.

"I'm know that I'm looking for the Harry's invisibility cloak. I just want to know what she saying about me" I knows it sounds nosey but wouldn't you do the same thing. When I found it , I threw it over my body and instantly turned invisible. I stepped out of the boys dormitory, and into the girls. Most of everyone was sleeping, but I could hear a few whispers. I made my way through all of the sleeping girls. The whispers belong to Victoire and Dakota .They both were sitting against the wall on Dakota's bed.

"I can't believe I trusted him "Victoire said. Her eyes were puffing. Those beautiful green eyes filled with tears. I hated it.

"I'm sorry Victoire," I whispered. They both look around.

" I don't want to believe so much. I can even his voice. " Victoire said. Dakota was still looking around.

" Did you hear him yelling at Demi?" Dakota asked forgetting what she was looking for. Victoire nodded her head yes. "Do you believe she kissed him?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know what to believe. I so confused. I want to believe him, but when I saw them kissing i couldn't feel anything in my body. Everything was numb. I didn't like that feeling." She said. The lump in my throat kept getting bigger and bigger. I couldn't take. I pulled off the cloak.

"Victoire look I'm sorry ,but it wasn't me. She kissed me. When I turned around she was there with her lips puckered and she just kissed me " She closed her eyes. More tears went down her face. For some reason Dakota didn't look like she was going to pound me. Did she believe me?

"Teddy just go," Dakota said.

"Victoire I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you please believe me" I said. Dakota threw a pillow at me that meant leave now or get your face rearrange. I picked up my cloak and turn around to leave. My eyes were filling up with tears. "O love you " I whispered, and walked off.

"I thought I did too" I heard Victoire say.

Once I got back to my bedroom, Ai den was already asleep. I wasn't surprise. Aiden was never the best to talk to. It made him sleepy. When i sat on my bed, my head felt heavy. I haven't realize that I was so tired. There was nothing to do, but sleep and wake up to a accepted apology. AS soon as my hit the pillow i was asleep.

"Teddy you better wake up. We will be late for breakfast."Aiden yelled in my ear. I wacked him in the face.

"Give me a second." I mumbled pulling a pillow over my face.

"Ok it's been a second. Now get up!" We will miss all the good food" He started hitting me with a pillow.

"You're a brave man" I said grabbing the pillow away from him and started hitting _him _with it.

"  
Okay okay. I'll stop" He said. I started laughing. Then i started getting dress. Once I was done, we headed done to the common room. To our surprise Dakota was done stairs waiting for us.

"Hey guys "She said. I started backing up. For all i know she could have something behind her back ready to hit me with hit.

"Hey Dakota" I said.

"Relax I'm not going to hit. I just wanted to say that i believe and so does Victoire" My heart stopped. Victoire believes me! "but" but? But what?! "she doesn't feel comfortable. Being around you are something like that. Ugh i get so confused with all this girl talk." She said.

"I think I understand " i said I didn't blame Victoire for not wanting talk to me I just didn't like it. We stood in silent for a while. It was awkward without Victoire. I couldn't image how it felt for Dakota with being Victoire sister .

"So, we better go to breakfast" I said breaking the cold silence. They both agreed and we walk to Great hall. When we got there, i notice that Victoire was sitting alone. I wanted to go sit with her, but i knew that wasn't the best thing to do. Dakota notice her too, but took i deep breath a kept walking. What was going on?

"So you guys ready for the big game tomorrow? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin . Always a good match. But we'll crush them." Dakota said as she reached for the D.P. I totally forgot about the match.

"Are you excited about the O.W.L.S. the week after?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. The O.W.L.S. was the dreaded time of the year, especially for Dakota. If she didn't pass her parents was going to send her to a _"Pink Preppy Girls Camp". _I began wondering about the quidditch match. What was going to happen with Victoire being so upset with me. We could afford this game. It didn't take very long for all three of us to finish breakfast. We didn't talk much. I bothered me. I wanted everything back to normal.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was boring. As always. Demi didn't show up. I wasn't surprise. Professor Quinn kept blabbering on how scaring he thinks house elves are.  
During mine and Aiden's break period, we went and practice quidditch for awhile. Then we went back inside to meet Dakota in the Great hall for dinner. Victoire was sitting alone again.

"I hate seeing her like this." I said standing up. Dakota quickly pulled me back down.

"I don't like seeing her like this either buddy. She _wants_ to be alone." I could tell they talk about this last night.

"Why did I have to say yes to Demi. Why can't i say NO!" I asked.

"Hey I was trying to tell you to say no" Aiden said with his mouth filled with a.b.c. food

"Aiden stop chewing with your mouth open. It's disgusting. And Teddy your just a sucker for girls. No matter how ugly they are. You can't stand girls begging. Dakota said

"Yeah. Watch." Aiden put his food down.(this was a rare time.) He started flittering his eyelashes.

"Teddy"he said in a high pitch voice. He wasn't a very pretty girl."Will you tutor me?" Dakota and i burst out laughing. I turned my head in Victories' direction. She had been listening. When she saw me looking, she turn her head. I couldn't stop myself. I got up and walked over to sit by her.

"leave me alone "She she said.

"Victoire. I understand that your mad but please come sit with us. I hate seeing you alone." I pleaded. She turned around. She was crying and it made me feel worst.

"No" She answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Teddy i saw you kissing another girl. I don't care if she kissed you. It still hurt. Every time I look at you see her lips all over your face. It's _disgusting." She responded. _Without thinking made the _stupidest_ mistake. I leaned. Time froze. We were kissing. I loved that feeling, but it soon ended. She pushed me off.

"Victoire wait. I'm sorry i didn't mean. I wasn't thinking." She ran off in tears. Déjà vu.I walked back over to Aiden and Dakota.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Dakota asked, half screaming.

" I wasn't" I answered.


End file.
